borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sabre Turret
Naming The turret's name is the Sabre Turret, by the way. motion to change the name of this page and sack whomever named it Scorpio Turret 2.0! 22:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : I wonder if its name becomes the Sab''er'' Turret by release time. Seems kind of weird for a single piece of Commonwealth spelling to survive in a sea of Americanisms. Dämmerung 22:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) anybody heard axton speak yet? 22:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Here's a fun factoid: "Scorpion" and "Sabre" were both codenames for British light tanks at the end of the last century. Dämmerung 22:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::My bad for assuming to name it after the official site. I'm sure the proper name of the turret is going to change among other things before the release. 23:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::See also "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" and "Yippie Ki Yay." Dämmerung 23:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::(that's what i was hinting at. D: 23:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC)) Who the bloody hell named this and decided to lock it? This is certainly getting on my nerves. SlinkyGuy (talk) 19:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :the community voted to lock blands 2 pages to bar speculation. if you have a link to the proper name, please provide it. 02:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::and the "community" was right to do so. Wait seven weeks and all will be made right. Until then, marketing videos (based on three month old builds) are all anybody has. Dämmerung 02:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::this is a source for "Sabre". They call it "Sabre 't'urret" vice "Sabre 'T'urret" though. Anywhoo, suggest moving the page now. :::Close but inaccurate is still better than complete speculation. happypal (talk • ) 09:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::See? Thank you, we can change it now. I would also like to point out that Scorpio Turrets are manufactured by Atlas Corporation whereas Axton's Sabre Turret is manufactured by Dahl. So naming this the "Scorpio Turret 2.0" is pretty redundant.SlinkyGuy (talk) 14:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::1. Source for the Atlas manufacture of Scorpio? I never noticed that. 2. Dahl could have purchased the marque from Atlas, the way that General Motors purchased the "Hummer" marque from AM General. It's safe to guess that Atlas was in some internal turmoil post-DLC3 and so probably raising cash, shedding marginal brands, etc. As long as we're all in raging-boner-speculative mode. Dämmerung 15:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Please for god's sake, just change it. It's not even the right name, come on. SlinkyGuy (talk) 19:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::PS: I don't need a source for Atlas being the manufacturer of Scorpio, it's basically common knowledge. The Crimson Lance Engineers had them, Roland being a former Crimson Lance had one. Ergo, they are basically made by Atlas. SlinkyGuy (talk) 10:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) So what? Just cause they use them doesn't mean they are the manufacturers. Crimson lance wield guns from every other manufacturers too. happypal (talk • ) 10:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Have you seen how much underpowered Tediore crap those poor guys drop? It's no wonder the VH kicks their butt. Maybe it's Knoxx's fault for retrofitting them with "more energy-efficient" weaponry.... You will need a source, SlinkyGuy, if that theory of yours is to appear anywhere but a talk page. Dämmerung 15:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't underestimate Tediore weapons: The visible stats are subpar, but they don't pack extra recoil, and they really do reload and swap twice as fast. They make for awesome emergency anarchy. Also, two shot Tediore revolvers can reload faster then they shoot... happypal (talk • ) 19:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Very useful for maintaining a stunlock on a big boss (hello Knoxx), little else. I recently faced down Crawmerax as an Ogre with a Tediore mag5 (2-shot) Hunter's shotgun, thinking that the reload speed would be its saving grace... the resulting fight was an extended pain in the butt. I was wishing for a decent Bulldog for the entire fight. I have absolutely no love for the terrible Tediore elemental combat rifles that afflict so many poor Lance. Dämmerung 20:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC)